


Broken Butterfly

by DarkGardenia



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stephen Stotch is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGardenia/pseuds/DarkGardenia
Summary: Butters has his future all planned out. He's going to graduate, go to college, and spend his life with Kenny McCormick. But first he has to tell his parents...





	Broken Butterfly

Butters Stotch had never considered himself particularly lucky as a child, which is why he sometimes found it hard to believe his current situation. His parents may be abusive, his classmates may bully him, but none of that mattered because for the past three months he’d been hiding something wonderful from all of them. It had felt good having this secret to help him get through the bullshit at school and the abuse at home, keeping him from giving up because now he had something to look forward to. That was all about to change though because he’d decided it was time to let the cat out of the bag.  
  
Kenny McCormick was his boyfriend, and tonight Butters was going to tell his parents. They were nearly done with school, only a week left, and after graduation they would be heading to Denver together. Butters was going to college there, to study horticulture, and Kenny was going to jump straight into working, so he could keep supporting his sister. He had a job and an apartment lined up already, and Butters had received his acceptance letter last night. That was what prompted the decision to tell his parents; they had everything ready to go, all that was left was to rip off this one particularly difficult bandaid.  
  
He smiled to himself, round cheeks turning pink, as he thought about his boyfriend. Kenny was, as far as Butters was concerned, one of the most beautiful people he’d ever met. There was his physical beauty - messy blonde hair that had darkened to a rich gold as he got older, a dazzling smile with the cutest gap between his front teeth, and bright indigo eyes that looked almost violet in the right light and were always sparkling with laughter. Beyond that though, he had the shiniest heart and soul Butters had ever seen. Whenever he looked at his boyfriend he swore he could see the innate goodness that was Kenny McCormick radiating from inside, making him a beacon of light that Butters couldn’t help but be drawn to.  
  
The bell rang, startling Butters from his thoughts. He jumped up and quickly crammed his books and papers into his bag before hurrying out of the room, not wanting to leave Kenny waiting for too long before they walked home together.  
  
“Ken!” He cried out, seeing his boyfriend leaning casually against his locker, “You waited for me!"  
  
Kenny laughed and ruffled his hair, “Butterfly, class only let out a few minutes ago and you ran all the way here, look at you all out of breath and red-faced. What’s got you so excited?”  
  
“Well, uh, I’m gonna tell my parents about you tonight,” He explained quietly, “And that I’ll be moving out straight after graduation.”  
  
Kenny’s lips thinned as he pressed them together tightly to keep from loudly protesting. It’s not that he didn’t want to be out in the open with his little Butterfly. Heck, he’d have shouted it from the rooftops the second Butters had said yes if he could’ve, but it had been his idea to keep things quiet in the first place. The other blonde, bless his heart, had such a positive outlook on life, despite all his hardships, that it never occurred to him just how badly coming out to his parents could go. His parents who had a history of trying to murder him, abusing him, and chaining him in the basement - all of which Kenny had heard Butters try to explain away on numerous occasions. Very few things actually scared Kenny, but the thought of what might happen when Stephen Stotch found out his son was gay and dating someone like him was terrifying.  
  
“Don’t look so worried Ken, it’ll be alright!” Butters grinned at him and hugged his arm tight, “Walk me home ok?”  
  
“Walk you home? I want to go inside with you, make sure nothing happens.”  
  
“Don’t be silly,” he giggled, “They might yell a bit and ground me, but if they do I’ll just sneak out the window and go to your place.”  
  
They didn’t talk for a while after that, Butters happily lacing their fingers together and skipping along humming to himself, while Kenny was deep in thought. As they approached the little blonde’s house, he cleared his throat and moved to hold both Butters hands in his.  
  
“Butters… you know your parents… ugh, never mind. Just, call or text me immediately afterwards alright. I don’t care how late it is, I won’t go to sleep until I hear from you.”  
  
“Of course Ken Doll.”  
  
Butters couldn’t kiss him, it was too risky this close to his house, so instead he brought his own fingers to his lips and kissed them. It was a little signal they had worked out early on in the secret relationship. A way to show affection without touching each other. And with that, he giggled and ran off home, leaving Kenny standing on the sidewalk with a dark feeling of dread twisting in his gut. Much as he wanted to stay, just in case Butterfly needed his help, he was due at work soon and he couldn’t afford to miss any shifts when their plan was so close to fruition. He sighed and promised himself that if Butters didn’t text him he’d come back later that night.  
  
***  
  
Butters didn’t text him.  
  
There was a strict no phones policy at work, so he’d had to leave it in his locker during his shift. The whole time he’d been hoping to come back to a message from his love, but when he checked his phone there was nothing. He didn’t panic though. It was still early, only just past 8pm. Perhaps Butters decided not to tell them until after dinner and was just now sitting down to talk with them. Still it was odd that there were no messages from the little blonde at all, and when he tried to call it went straight to voicemail. He decided he needed to stop off at the Stotch house on the way home from work, for his own peace of mind.  
  
On the trip over he tried and failed to stop his mind from concocting all sorts of horrific scenarios. Butters could be hurt, or dead, and he’d known something was wrong but still let him go into that house alone. If anything had happened to his boyfriend it was on him. As images of Butters broken and bloody body flooded his mind he broke out into a desperate sprint, arriving in record time. The lights were all off and the house was dead silent. Undeterred, Kenny scaled the wall towards Butters window, an act he was well-practiced in after months of sneaking around. To his dismay the window was locked and the curtains drawn so tight he couldn’t glimpse inside the room no matter how hard he tried. He tapped gently on the glass, hoping to get Butters attention but not wanting to make too much noise in case it woke his parents.  
  
No response.  
  
Kenny continued to sit outside Butters window, perched precariously on the barely big enough windowsill, unsure of what to do next. Eventually he realised that, unless he wanted to wake up Butters parents, he was out of options and would have to wait until the next day to find out what was going on. Leaping from the window to the ground in a dramatic, Mysterion-esque display, Kenny kicked angrily at a snowdrift and threw one last glare at the silent Stotch house before heading home.  
  
True to his promise he didn’t sleep a wink that night. He made sure his little sister, Karen, had something to eat for dinner and got all her homework done before sending her off to bed. Then he sat by his window with his phone in hand, and just stared into the night as he waited for Butters to message him. He didn’t even realise how long he’d been sitting there, unmoving, until the twinkling stars gave way to the soft gray of pre-dawn. When the sun finally starts to peek over the horizon he broke, sobbing into his hands as all the tears and fears he’d been holding back come pouring out in one heartbroken flood.  
  
***  
  
Kenny didn’t allow himself to breakdown for long. After crying his eyes out at the window, he wiped his face on his sleeve and got ready for school, formulating the beginnings of a plan in his mind. He didn’t know what misfortune had befallen Butters, but he was going to find out and he was taking back up with him. The air was chilly, laden with the lingering frost of early morning, as he stalked purposefully to the bus stop. He was a man on a mission, and the few people milling about on the street were quick to dart out of his way as he came thundering through.  
  
“Guys!” He broke out into a run as he spotted the four familiar figures standing in a row at the bus stop, “I need your help with something!”  
  
They stared at him as he came skidding to a stop in front of them, eyes fiery and determined. He barely paused before launching into the story, leaving out no details, no longer worried about keeping his relationship a secret if only it meant getting his Butters back. He told them of the months spent sneaking around, the plans they’d set in motion for the future, his fears about Butters coming out to his parents, all culminating in Butters disappearance. A silence fell over the group as he finished his tale and after a few tense minutes he turned to leave, feeling he would not be getting any help from his friends after all.  
  
A hand reached out and landed heavily on his arm, grabbing his sleeve and yanking him back towards the others.  
  
“I guess we’d better help you rescue your pussy boyfriend from his piece of shit parents then Poor Boy.”  
  
***  
  
_The Night Before_  
  
_Butters flinched as a dinner plate narrowly missed his head and smashed against the wall behind him. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to come out during dinner, when there were so many potential projectiles within his father’s reach._  
  
_“You want to repeat what you just said to me, you little shit!” His dad roared, while his mum stood by placidly._  
  
_“W..w…well sss…sir,” the trembling teen stammered, “I w-was just sayin’, that is, I… I…”_  
  
_“Spit it out!”_  
  
_Butters took a deep breath and straightened his back. He could do this, all he had to do was think of Kenny and their plans. His father couldn’t control him any more, he was going to be free and happy, there was nothing that could stop him._  
  
_“I’m gay!” He shouted hurriedly, “I’m gay and I’m dating Kenny McCormick and after graduation we’re moving away. I’m going to study plants and build a life with my boyfriend!”_  
  
_He grinned as a weight lifted off his shoulders at the conclusion of his rushed and somewhat inelegant speech._  
  
_“Ah… I don’t need you to accept me, but it sure would be nice if ya did dad… mum… I just…”_  
  
_Stephen Stotch took a step towards his son, and Butters trailed off as he realised things were about to go south fast. His father’s expression was thunderous, and a quick glance at his mother revealed he’d be getting no help from her. He reached forward to grab his phone off the dining table so he could make a hasty retreat, but he wasn’t quick enough. Stephen’s hand closed around Butter’s narrow wrist tight enough to bruise, yanking him forward and making him lose his balance. While he struggled to find his feet, his father picked up his phone with a menacing smirk and started dragging him towards the nearby basement door._  
  
_“MOM!” He shrieked, “HELP ME!”_  
  
_His pleas landed on deaf ears, as his mother calmly turned and walked upstairs, choosing deliberate ignorance to what was occurring. No one was there to help Butters as his father wrenched the basement door open and attempted to pull his son down the stairs. Butters was fighting for his life and managed to hook his free hand on the doorframe, but it only delayed the inevitable. Stephen brought his fist, the one clenched around Butters phone, down on his son’s hand again and again.  Butters shrieked again, this time in pain, as he was forced to let go of the doorframe and his father, now enraged beyond belief, threw him down into the basement. His head bounced off the stairs with a sickening crack, and as he stretched his right arm out to stop his fall it twisted under him, the bone snapping loudly. He let out a single, piercing scream, his voice breaking with the intensity, then lay on the basement floor in shock. He was unable to move his broken body, but his eyes followed his father, still standing at the top of the stairs glaring down at his son. Stephen was suddenly calm, as if the sight of Butters drained all the anger from his body. He laughed and threw the now broken phone to the floor, then moved to close the door._  
  
_“D-dad?!” Butters called out hoarsely, “Don’t leave me here!”_  
  
_There was no response as the door clicked shut, leaving Butters in complete darkness._  
  
_“…Dad?”_  
  
***  
  
For all the misfortune Kenny faced in life, he got pretty lucky in the friend department. Sure, they were assholes, but they always had his back. Even after dropping a bomb on them like he did that morning, they still rallied behind him as they stormed towards the Stotch house. Once they got past the fact that Kenny “boobs are awesome” McCormick was actually bi and dating the most naive person in town, they were all too ready to ditch school and go threaten Butters parents with him.  
  
“Ok,” Kyle planned quickly as they walked, “I’ve got my phone ready to call my dad, in case we need a lawyer, and Stan’s phone is set to call 911. Cartman’s is already recording, so we’ll have everything on record. Kenny, let us do the talking, you just focus on getting into the house and finding Butters. Cartman will hold Mr Stotch back if need be.”  
  
Kenny nodded, his expression solemn. He didn’t need to be told to focus on finding Butters, that was his number one priority. They approached the Stotch house and took a moment to mentally steel themselves for the task ahead.  
  
“Try not to lose your cool. Don’t get yourself arrested ok,” Stan lay a reassuring hand on Kenny’s arm, “We’re here for you.”  
  
“I’m not taking any heat for this, if you do something stupid then I’m bailing and going home, screw you guys! So don’t fuck it up cause I don’t wanna have to ditch you.” Cartman added, acting tough.  
  
Kenny gave a small smile as his friends offered their words of support, albeit hidden under a very thick layer of bullshit in Cartman’s case. He clenched his fists and approached the front door, hearing the three other boys following close behind. He suddenly felt like a small child again, but that was ok because he’d been fearless back then and he would be fearless again now. For Butters.  
  
He knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately.  
  
“Shouldn’t you boys be in school?” Linda Stotch answered, looking like she’d been up all night. Her hair was a tangled mess, her make up running, and her eyes wild.  
  
“We’re looking for Butters ma’am?” Cartman stepped forward, his voice honeyed in a well-practiced act of manipulation.  
  
“Oh, Butters, yes,” her reply was airy and she seemed somewhat absent, “He’s gone.”  
  
“Gone where!” Kenny stepped forward, half shoving himself through the door.  
  
It was then that Stephen Stotch decided to make his appearance, guiding his wife away from the entrance as he attempted to force the irate teenager back onto the stoop.  
  
“The ungrateful little turd ran away and he won’t be coming back! We don’t know where he is and we don’t care. Now get off my property!”  
  
Kenny stared into Stephen’s eyes and knew the truth, “He’s lying, Butters is here guys.”  
  
“Are you sure dude?” Kyle asked.  
  
“I’m positive.”  
  
The red-head nodded at Cartman to initiate their plan, and the large boy was only too happy to oblige, surging forward and forcing the door open as he used brute strength to pin Mr Stotch to the nearest wall. The older man struggled, but was no match for the sheer size and power that was Eric Cartman. Without hesitating Kenny rushed into the house, eyes darting around at the mess of shattered plates in the dining room. He spotted Linda standing off to the side and ran towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring at her with pleading eyes.  
  
“Please,” he begged, “Please, I know he’s here. Where is he? Please tell me.”  
  
She said nothing, but her unfocused gaze drifted towards the basement door and Kenny was off like a shot. He threw open the door and flew down the stairs, collapsing to his knees next to the shivering, bloodied, unresponsive body of his lost boyfriend.  
  
“Butters,” he sobbed, “Oh god… STAN CALL 911, WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!”  
  
“K.. Ken?”  
  
“Shhhhhh,” Kenny leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Butters', “It’s ok Butterfly, I’m here, you’re safe.”  
  
“I knew you’d find me.”  
  
The two teens lay there, foreheads pressed together and tears mingling, as the distant sounds of sirens filled the air, signalling that the nightmare was over.


End file.
